Alice's Volterra
by B1u3 R0s3
Summary: Alice's POV in Volterra. What did she tell Aro to let them go? From the point where Jane tortures them to....IDK yet. Oh, just read it! Rating just to be safe. No flames.


_**AN: I haven't given up on my other stories I promise! But I need reviews, ideas from you, ideas from my brain, and I need to work out the kinks in Goodbye, because I had the timing off! So, before you yell at me, read my latest inspiration. It's Alice's POV in Volterra (In New Moon) from the time of Jane to whenever I stop. :-D But afterwards, feel free to yell at me in a review! They make my day! (The reviews, not the yelling…)**_

**Disclaimer: I'm not Stephenie Meyer, so all I own are Alice's thoughts, and subtle changes in plot. :-D**

_Alice's POV_

"A first," Aro murmured quietly, "I wonder if she is immune to our other talents….Jane, dear?"

_That fiend! _I thought, _How could he? The pain I feel for Bella is _nothing_ compared to what Edward must feel, though…_True to that thought, I "saw" Edward's reaction before he even comprehended what Aro had said.

I gripped my brother's arm like a marble manacle. I knew it would do no good, but I had to try.

"No!" Edward snarled. I tightened my hold, but he shook his arm hard enough to jerk my restraining hands off. He didn't even look at me—his focus was on Jane.

She stepped forward, a joyous smile on her face. She looked at Aro expectantly.

"Yes, master?"

_Ooh, that little…BRAT! Why I oughtta…_

Edward's growl deepened, mirroring my thoughts. The sound reverberated off the old stone walls. He ripped his eyes off of Jane long enough to give Aro a sinister glare.

Aro and Jane merely smiled in response. The rest of the roomful of vampires stared at my brother incredulously.

Felix smiled and stepped forward, obviously expecting to be able to kick some vampire butt. But Aro glanced in his direction and silenced that hope with a look.

_Haha…sucka!_ I mentally laughed mirthlessly. We still had to get out of this mess.

Aro said, turning to Jane,

"I was wondering, my dear one, if Bella is immune to _you_."

Edward let go of Bella and got into a feral, protective stance. I hadn't thought his growls could get _any_ louder, but apparently they could.

I knew it was pointless, but I cried, "Don't!" right before Edward leapt at that smiling little brat.

About ¾ of the way through his jump, Jane's smile grew larger, and Edward fell to the stone floor, writhing in agony.

I shuddered, remembering _my_ experience with Jane's power.

Bella shrieked, "No!" right on cue. I stepped forward and encircled her torso with my icy arms. It would have been easier to hold her if I hadn't felt the same.

I took my eyes away from my brother's silently spasming form. I focused simply on restraining Bella until I heard Edward's fight with the floor end.

I looked up from Bella's hair to see Jane's eyes questioning Aro's. He must have asked her to stop and I missed it. He nodded, and she redirected her gaze to Bella. Bella still struggled to reach Edward, apparently not realizing the danger _she_ was in.

"He's fine," I breathed into her ear. As if to prove my words, Edward sprang up from the floor, only concern for her in his eyes. He turned to look at Jane, then back to Bella. Relief instantly flooded his face.

As one, we all turned to Jane. Her expression was _far_ from relieved. Her small hands gripped her temples. Her tiny lips were pressed firmly into a line. Her delicate eyebrows curved down over her furious, crimson eyes. I laughed at her, too low for human ears.

Edward brought me out of my laughing fit with a touch on my arm.

_Oh, right. Bella._

I released her, and he took her into his arms.

My eyes snapped from them to Aro as he laughed.

"Ha, ha, ha. This is wonderful!"

Evidently Jane didn't agree. She hissed, and got into jumping position. Aro comforted her. I rolled my eyes and zoned out for a while, my eyes snapping to Aro when he mentioned Bella's name, but as I knew the outcome and his decision already, I merely _looked_ attentive until it was my time for action.

* * *

As Edward argued with himself on whether or not to change Bella, I walked forward. Silly Edward. The answer to your problem is right in front of you! I held out my hand to Aro to show him my thoughts…

_**AN: Cliffy! Sorry, I have to think of what Alice will 'say', and it has to be good! While you're waiting, go read my other stories, or take my poll, or read my profile, or read my fave authors, or find the cure for some disease! I don't know! Oh, but REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW first, please!**_


End file.
